


Breakfast confession

by Lance_Mcclain_boi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Mcclain_boi/pseuds/Lance_Mcclain_boi
Summary: Namjoon looked scared at Jackson, 'why did he ask that' he thought to himself terrified that he would give too much away with the way his face was displayed. Jin on the other hand was calm and collected, he had learned to hide it well for the groups sake.





	Breakfast confession

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah I made my first FanFic, and this is what my brain produced to y'all. Enjoy girls guys and non binary pals (Not me that came up with that phrase, it was Thomas Sanders from Vine and YouTube) Thats right everybody is excepted here.

Jackson saw the way jin looked at namjooon, he was practically drooling all over him. He had to admit that he was the biggest namjin shipper in the whole world, why? Because they were just too cute together, of course the other members picked this up as well, hell they were living together in a dorm with limited space, the loving look jin would give joon when they cooked together and the way namjoon would look so longing at the singing man that was before him. Jackson felt like he was responsible for them getting together if they hadn’t done it themselves. He knew Namjoon best since they were actual friends, maybe not after this though.  
^Three week later^  
Jin had just made his award winning ramen (at least it was in his head) for him and Namjoon, since he was the only one home with him at the time. The others were working, recording and or practising for their comeback that was later this year. Namjoon was in his office doing leader stuff when Jin came through the door frame, he held the ramen on a tray with two pairs of chopsticks and two glasses of water. Namjoon knew he had smelled something amazing just a moment ago, he rose from his seat and approached the male who he secretly loved. “is that just for you or are you going to share that ramen with the starving God” Jin giggled at the pun that the ARMYS made a while ago about Joonie destroying everything he touches. Jin then proceeded to extend the tray in the direction of the very handsome leader. The second Namjoon is about to take the bowl of ramen the doorbell rings, Jin moves out of the way for Namjoon to exit the office to answer the door. The one and only Jackson Wang was leaning against the door frame while he waited for one of the members to open the door for him. “Ay, old friend how you doing?” the Chinese man asked the confused male who just opened the door not expecting anyone he knew to come visit. “hey Wang, what are you doing here at this hour?” Namjoon asked the main dancer of Got7 who was urging to get inside from the cold autumn air. “Aren’t a friend allowed to visit when he wants?” Namjoon stayed quiet and stepped aside similar to the way Jin did Just a moment ago. Jin then came from the hall with the tray still in hands, and looked shocked when he saw the Chinese leader in their home. He was then a little embarrassed that he was carrying food for only two. Jackson picked up on this and smirked to himself, he then saw Jin’s face and proceeded to tell him he was not hungry and that he did not have to make another bowl. When Namjoon left to clean up a bit in the living room before he invited his friend further inside of their kind of messy home. “How is it going Jin?” Jackson asked The oldest male of the household while he set the tray away in the kitchen (so he didn’t have to carry it the whole time). “Just fine, how about you Jackson, Are you and your team ok?” Jackson shyly rubbed the back of his neck while he exhaled a long sigh. “I actually came here to get out of there.” This made Jin kind of concerned for the male that stood before him, he had never heard Jackson leave his crew because of a fight or something similar. Namjoon came in to the room where the two males he knew so well, he invited Jackson further in with a hand gesture and Jin followed behind them both.  
Sitting down across from Namjoon and letting Jin sit beside the younger man that Jackson knew would do good for his next move. “So you still single Joon?” Jackson asked smugly and watching bout their reactions and smirking that his question made them slightly uncomfortable yet they didn’t say anything. “Ah, so do have an eye for someone, who?” Jackson leaned forward in his seat to hear better. “There is one person that I’m interested in, but let’s not talk about that now.”  
^A few hours later^  
Jin looked at the time and decided that 11:30pm is more than enough for him, he was exhausted and went to bed after telling the other two men a good night. (don’t worry they ate the award winning ramen while they were talking to Jackson) Namjoon was now alone with a very curious man across form him and he knew he wouldn’t shut up about it unless he told him everything, knowing form past experience. “Spit it out Joonie, who do you like?” with a sigh Namjoon explained who he liked and answered occasional questions Jackson had to the matter. “So you like Jin?” Jackson asked while leaning back in his seat and rubbing his forehead to proses this, all he had to do was to find out if Jin liked Joon back. “So you’re not going to say anything else about this?” He looked kind of scared and a little sad. At this point Jackson feels bad for previous actions. “Hey, do you know if Jin likes you back or?” Jackson askes his friend in a comforting tone. “Nah man, I haven’t asked because of the group and I’m scared it will ruin everything.” Meanwhile, in the hallway the broad-shouldered Korean male was sliding down the wall and holding a hand in front of his mouth trying to hold in chokes of both crying and exiting squeals.  
^The next day^  
Jin walks into the kitchen woken up by the delicious smell *insert Jin saying SMELL here* of coffee and breakfast being made. When he enters the kitchen he sees Jackson standing in front of the stove with an apron on making both pancakes and bacon, he then turned his head to the left to see none other than his precious Joonie by the coffee maker. “Ah Jin, you’re awake, did you sleep soundly?” The male who cooked asked with a toothy grin. “yes very well actually, thank you very much.” He was then offered a mug with the phrase “we love our omma” on it, it was filled to the brim with delicious drops of caffeine. “Here take this.” A deep sexy voice said, Jin’s Fingers brushed against Namjoon’s. “So Jin you never answered me last night, do you have an eye for anybody?” The Chinese cook said with his back still facing the other two men. “Uhm, Yeah I guess so, but I’m not sure if they like me back.” At this Jackson’s face lit up with a smile. “Well we can discuss it as the table can’t we?” Jin swallowed the coffee he had in his mouth fairly quickly so he would not spit it out all over poor Namjoon. "What do you mean, Jackson?" The startled Korean male asked the smirking mess over by the stove. “Oh, you don’t remember? Well before you went to sleep I asked you guys a question and then you went to sleep. Well me and joonie here was up talking and discussing different matters, and found some interesting things out.” He now had an evil grin forming around his mouth. “The food is ready so let’s eat, I’m practically starving to death.” Wang said while he carried the plates to the dining table. Jin looked to Namjoon trying to get some sense out of the matter, Namjoon just looked at him with a smile on his perfect face showing the deep dimples that made Jin blush. He hid his face behind the coffee mug to try to conceal the obvious liking to the leader of BTS. They all sat down without a word being spoken, the sneaky Chinese male had arranged the table in that matter that Jin and Namjoon had to sit beside each other. “So Jin, spill it. Who’s your big crush?”  
“I’M TELLING YOU WANG, I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH!” Jin stood up telling at the intrusive male sitting on the other side of the table. Jin never used to use anyone’s last name un less he was mad at the person. “I’m sorry Jin, I didn’t mean to seem intrusive or anything.” Jin left the table breathing heavily. When he got into his rom he closed the door and paced around the room just thinking about the question and also what he had heard the night before. After God knows how long with just walking around the room and whispering to himself he exited the room to see Namjoon there with his hand ready to knock on the door. “oh, uhm. Hi Jin, have you calmed down enough to come talk to us?” Jin’s eyes widened considering the way he acted a few hours ago. “of course, I was going to apologise to Jackson now anyways.” When Jin sat down a phone rang, it was Namjoon’s, the conversation was brief and direct. “I have to head out to fix some things for the show, hold the fort while I’m gone Hyung.” Nodding at this Jin then turned his attention to Jackson. “I’m sorry for earlier, it wasn’t mature of me.” Jin said with an apologetic look on his face. Jackson looked just as shocked as Luhan’s sparkling deer eyes if not more (reference form an EXOSEXO video: WHO'S WHO IN EXO? - Happy 5th Anniversary!) “Nah man, it’s fine, but seriously I need to know it for both you and Namjoon’s sake.” At this point he looked desperate like there weren’t much time till the world would be destroyed and the only thing that could save everyone form dying was if Jackson knew about the major crush Jin had on Namjoon. “Ok, but you can’t tell anyone cause I will kill you in your sleep.” Jin then told Jackson everything about the crush, but not about last night. “Wow ok, thank you so much man for telling me and not to worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Jackson left Jin all alone in BTS’s home with a pat on the back.

^A few days later^  
*at a café somewhere in South Korea*  
“Yeah dude, he’s totally into you, he basically blushed the whole time.” Jackson Wang told his friend from BTS.


End file.
